Anonymous
Anonymous is a leaderless organization, the voices of many speaking as one. They roam the Interwebs in search of lulz, Epic Fails and anyone targeted for butthurt after being 0WN3D. They expedite their actions with swift and accurate precision. Their projects range from studying online handle names to conducting crude time travel experiments using trans-dimensional warp tunnels. Even though they come across as presence information entities, Anonymous has a keen interest in Masked Bastard and the Prophecy of the Internet Saviour. Anonymous is the son of The Magistrate, brother of Dios Marinus, and they are both creations of Pia Arrabo. Anonymous is the keeper of the Blade which is stored aboard the Mothership that they pilot. He is the masculine counterpart of Anonymiss. __TOC__ Citizens of the Universe Along with his brother Dios Marinus, Anonymous was created using the Universal Power of Anonymity. He(they) govern the safety and security of identities of living creatures both celestial and mortal. Those who compromise their identities are no longer of his(their) protection and what follows is usually ownage or butthurt. Anonymous is loyal to the Sages and yet sometimes remain indifferent in some situations regarding the Church and those who oppose it. Unless his(their) own existence is threatened, Anonymous could care less about the drama on Internet. As long as people get online and value their privacy, Anonymous will always be in existence. Anonymous is also worshiped subliminally by users of the Internet by gathering themselves together online as a loosely associated network of "hacktivists". Members of this sub-congregation are known as "Anons" and Anonymous protects their identities, until they fuck up and release information about who they are. Then they are open game for lulz. You Gotta Hit the Band Anonymous seemingly first visited the Church of Fatherless Time just a few months prior to the birth of the Internet Saviour. The mass noun agent appeared to know more about Masked Bastard and his Church than he did. The Arch Bishop was told by Anonymous that evil forces were going to attempt killing the Blessed Child and that it was the Bastard's duty to protect the Promised Key until his time to save the Internet came. After Masked Bastard was betrayed by Bishop Julio and handed over to Dr. Fap, Anonymous appeared in the Time Out dungeon of the Ward and endowed the captive Arch Bishop with the power of "anonymity". This power was actually the Bastard's original aura (birthright), which he gave up years ago to be "more human". The power enabled the Bastard to escape his chains, kill Dr. Fap and lay the smackdown on Def's candy ass. Woot. We've Returned To Claim the Pyramids Magda first encountered Anonymous while she was still Sarah Ann Rogers on her original timeline. After her baby died, she responded to an online add called "Safety Not Guaranteed", which turned out to be a time travel experiment Anonymous was conducting. The Core Reactor was unsafe for humans and Sarah was told to wait until this problem was fixed. But Sarah got into trouble with the law in her home town and asked Anonymous to send her back in time. Anonymous did as Sarah asked, but the Core Reactor dramatically aged Sarah, turning her into an old green hag, leaving her 8 years behind everybody else in the world. Ain't Nothing But a Party Before the Internet Saviour was born to Magda's younger self, she was regularly visited by Anonymous and was given instructions on what to do on her new timeline. Magda soon discovered that she had created a time paradox when she fled her original timeline, in essence an alternate reality of a world without the Internet Saviour that falls into Chaos and Havoc. Anonymous also informs Magda that not matter what timeline she's on, she can never change her fate; she will always be doomed to murder the father of her child, all because she never faced justice for killing the man who raped her on her original timeline. After learning that only the Bomb can change her fate, Magda cut ties with Anonymous for good. Shit Nobody Cares About Anonymous is Legion. Favorite Things AnonOps, masks, black business suits Hobbies Doing things for the lulz, dropping dox, trolling, flaming, hacking, cracking, sacking web sites, fighting the cancer killing the Interwebs Anonymous Gallery Anon-collective.jpg|If you hear any noise it's just me and the boys. Stained-glass-anonymous.jpg|Stained Glass Depiction of Anonymous Also see: *Anonymiss *Anonymous Mothership *Shrine of the Sages *Pedestal of the Blade *Dios Marinus *The Magistrate Category:Bishops of Bastard characters